


status

by lawriand



Category: Supernatural (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicknames, Pet Names, Series/Season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawriand/pseuds/lawriand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Castiel more nicknames than necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	status

     "Morning, sunshine." 

 

Castiel squints over at Dean, just as a steaming mug of coffee is placed in front of him, and sends a half hearted glare in his direction. Dean chuckles, pats his shoulder and returns to the fridge. Castiel looks down at his coffee, presses his fingertips softly against the sides; its too hot to drink, so he blows on the steam that rises from the mug.

 

_~o~_

 

     "Take it easy, angel." 

 

Castiel breathes. His lungs hurt, his throat is dry and his hands and fingers are drenched in blood. His vision is blurred around the edges, but he can make out Dean's shadow in front of him, using his strong hands to press down on the wound, on his stomach. They took a wrong turn during a hunt and Castiel got injured.

 

They make their way to the Impala, Sam drives as Dean holds Castiel against him in the backseat for the hour it takes to get to the bunker. Once there, Castiel is pulled along to his room, where Dean lies him down carefully and slowly. For an hour after that, Dean sits by his bedside, cleans the scrapes and cuts around his face, smooths out his sweat laden hair and stitches his cut. He falls asleep as Dean finishes it up.

 

_~o~_

 

     "Hey, good looking." 

 

They're on a case, one involving a fancy dinner party in a huge, incredibly expensive, mansion and they've all had to rent posh looking, incredibly expensive suits. Castiel wanted a yellow tie, and so, he had got one. They're all standing outside the mansion, Sam and Dean just climbing out of the Impala, Castiel having made his own way there to avoid suspicion. Castiel blushes and looks down at his feet at the compliment.

 

_~o~_

 

     "When you're finished, it'd be nice if you could join us, princess." 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes fondly, but leaves the bathroom. He's a little worried that his hair is too spiky, and had been fixing it on the cheap, cracked and dirty motel mirror, when Dean had called for him from the main room. Sam chuckles as he fixes his tie, watching Dean with fond exasperation as Castiel avoids both of their gazes.

 

_~o~_

 

     "Wake up, sleeping beauty." 

 

Castiel rubs as his eyes with the palms of his hands. The sun shines in through the window, blaring through through the thin material of the curtains. He smiles, despite this, and relishes in the sight of Dean smiling back, dimples showing. Dean drops a cup of cheap coffee on the bedside table before making his way over to Sam at the table.

 

_~o~_

 

     "You okay there, giggles?" 

 

Castiel clenches his eyes shut and allows another wave of laughter roll through him, his eyes wet with tears. His mouth hurts from smiling, but he can't seem to stop. He grips onto his beer can with one hand and his stomach with the other. Sam sits beside him, giggling softly and watching the two with a small smile. Dean watches Castiel with a grin, eyes crinkled and fond. Castiel pretends not to notice the butterflies in his stomach.

 

_~o~_

 

     "How's it goin', bumblebee?" 

 

Castiel looks up from his book, watches as Dean's eyes peek down at it. He smiles and tells him that he's doing good, considering, and that the book on animal species is very interesting. Dean huffs a laugh, pats Castiel's shoulder, lingering, and then leaves the room. Castiel's smile stays with him for a while after that.

 

_~o~_

 

     "You're okay, love." 

 

Dean grips Castiel's shoulder tightly, helping him through another panic attack. The vision this time was vivid, a disgusting, stomach churning memory of Dean almost killing him before the mark was removed and the darkness was released. His breathing is shallow, ragged, and scratching at his throat. His hands are clammy, the back of his neck and back the same.

 

He's shaking, on his knees, on the floor beside Dean. The hunter happened to walk in just as Castiel had the flashback, and had rushed to help. His cheek brushes Dean's shirt, cotton on cold, sweat streaked skin. His breathing eventually evens out, his hands uncurl. Dean presses a soft kiss to his forehead and helps him to bed.

 

_~o~_

 

     "Hi, gorgeous." 

 

Dean grins at Castiel, raises an eyebrow, and Castiel feels a blush crawl it's way up his neck towards his cheeks. Sam glances over at Dean, brows raised but hidden behind his hair, and smiles into his mug of coffee. Dean doesn't mention it, so Sam and Cas don't bring it up. 

 _~o~_  

 

     "No, listen- babe, listen-" 

 

Sam turns to stare at Dean. The elder Winchester is trying to explain to Castiel why he hadn't returned any of his calls for a full week, had left both him and Sam in the dark, worried and scared when the name had slipped out. Neither seem to notice, though, or they seem to find it normal, as they continue their argument. Sam just watches, awkwardly tapping the edge of the table for a distraction. 

 

 _~o~_  

 

     "This is, uh, my angel." 

 

Dean raises his hand and gestures to Castiel; they're inside a small cabin in the middle of nowhere on a small hunt. They've met up with another hunter, Kyle, who has offered his knowledge to help the boys along their way. Castiel swallows and gazes at the floor, tries not to think about the hand ghosting at the small of his back.

 

_~o~_

 

     "Careful there, bambi."

 

Castiel smiles, gripping onto the edges of the ice rink with cold fingers. Dean grips Castiel's arm, helps him along the edges until he can stand upright without falling or tripping. They spend the night skating, Dean holding Castiel's arm protectively.

 

 _~o~_  

 

     "Sweetheart?" 

 

Castiel pulls himself away from the laptop, pauses the show he was watching on Netflix. Dean pads in on socked feet and smiles sheepishly at him. He smiles back and kicks out the chair in front of him in a silent offering. Dean sits and clasps his hands together. He talks to Castiel about the case they found and he listens for a total of eight minutes before he yawns and Dean laughs, grazes a knuckle against the angels cheek and leaves Castiel's room.

 

~o~

 

   "Breathe for me, baby, breathe." 

 

Castiel shudders. He's cold, freezing even, and his lips have gone blue. Sam covers him in a thick, grey blanket as Dean holds his head up using his hand. Sam pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and looks between Dean and Castiel worriedly. Dean pulls Castiel up, pulls him to his chest with the blanket, and holds onto him tightly. Castiel passes out. Dean and Sam don't ask how he ended up cold, soaked in rain water, underneath a bus stop only twenty minutes from the bunker.

 

_~o~  
_

 

     "Hello, beautiful." 

 

Dean smiles at Castiel and gestures to the food laid out on the table. Sam swallows his mouthful of burger to stop himself from choking on it. He really has to talk to Dean about these... nicknames. Castiel just blushes and smiles, and as he passes by Dean to pick up a burger, he rubs the back of his neck. Sam looks away, believing he is intruding on an intimate moment. They don't talk about it.

 

_~o~_

 

     "I don't know. I want— Castiel—"

 

Castiel presses a kiss to the corner of Dean's mouth and lingers for a second. He pulls back and smiles warmly, his hands tightly curled in Dean's shirt. The sun blares and causes Dean's eyelashes to shadow over his wide eyes. Castiel hears a car door shut behind him and pulls himself from Dean, walks towards Sam and the Impala.

 

Dean's brain shuts down, starts back up, and races ahead of him. He stutters, hesitates and eventually chases after Castiel. He grips the angels arm and spins him around, smashing their mouths together. Sam looks at them, shrugs, and claims shotgun by dropping down into the passenger seat. He closes his eyes, but can't help the relieved smile that makes it way onto his face. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Update, 24.11:  
> Thank you to everyone who has read this, left kudos and/or commented, it means a lot! :)


End file.
